desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
It Just Never Ends
"It Just Never Ends" is the 22nd episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Joe returns to Wiksteria and is determined to finally expose Dr. Sonya. Liz is surprisingly excited when she thinks Ben has bought her a gift. Josh interferes with Andrew's plan. And Rena prepares to run away with Miss Harrison. Meanwhile Nick decides to end it all. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to Dr. Sonya sitting in his office, staring out through the window at the kids on the playground. Flash to Dr. Sonya placing pictures of half naked little boys back into his tool box before locking it and sealing it away in his desk drawer. Flash to Dr. Sonya talking to a miscellaneous student in his office as the latter divulges his woes. Flash to Joe Hadland discovering the pictures in his toolbox. (See "The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Flash to Joe being driven away to Wiksteria Meadows Mental Institution. (See "Boo!") Dr. Sonya is seen in his house as the phone rings, he answers it. "Hello?" he asks. "It's Dr. Reynolds," says the voice on the other line. "Oh? What's the matter?" Brad wonders. "The boy you had placed in here, Joe Hadland... he got out," Reynolds admits. Dr. Sonya's eyes widen and he drops the phone. 'Act I' Flash to Nick starting the fire. (See "Burning Bridges") Flash to Nick pushing Ben down the stairs. (See "Wanting for Everything") Flash to Liz stepping back in fear as Nick reveals the truth, after breaking down due to the guilt. (See "Boo!") It's night. Nick walks over the empty city bridge, over a busy road. He stands onto the ledge and he looks down at the cars beneath him. He takes a large inhale as he prepares to end his life. At the Miller house, Josh approaches Andrew, who's unpacking a few things into the guest bedroom. "Hey, Josh," Andrew says, smiling. "Yeah, hey. I have a question," Josh admits. "Shoot," Andrew tells him. "Why were you having coffee with Val?" Josh wonders. "Val? Who's-" "I've already spoken to her, she admitted she knows you, so playing dumb isn't really going to work with me," Josh assures his brother. "What do you want to hear, Josh?" "I want to know you're true motives of finding me. Of staying here with me and my father. What do you want?" Josh inquires. "'Want?' Who says I 'want' anything. I merely 'wanted' to find my true family," Andrew informs him. Josh says, "Yeah, here's the thing. I know Val well enough to know that anyone who's on good terms with her are probably talking a bunch of crap. So tell me, what's the reason, Andrew?" Josh demands. "You just had to poke your nose in, didn't you?" Andrew asks. "What's the reason, Andrew?" Josh repeats. "Are you aware of the amount of money you are to inherit from your father? I want it. I want my fair share from ''my father," Andrew states. "You found me... for money?" Josh asks. Andrew nods, and Josh begins to leave, "If you tell him, you'll regret it, Josh!" Andrew promises. "Oh, he doesn't need to," states Bob who walks into the room. "Dad..." Andrew tries, politely. "You are no son of mine. You're here to get my money? Well I can assure you you're not getting a cent! Now get the hell out of my house!" Bob exclaims furiously. Andrew picks up a couple of his boxes and is marched towards the door. As they watch Andrew leave, Bob places a hand on Josh's shoulder, and Josh smiles. Liz is walking through the school as suddenly a girl shouts, "Liz!" Liz turns to see Katie and they both run towards each other jumping with joy. "They let you go?" Liz asks, ecstatic. "Yeah, they didn't have any evidence, 'cause well I didn't do it, so they had to let me go," Katie smiles. "I knew you couldn't have done it. But why did they keep you for so long?" Liz asks. "They were finding out from people about my history with Ben, and found out that I use to have feelings for him, and tried to use that as a motive. They said I was jealous of Emma," Katie explains. "That's crazy!" Liz remarks. Katie nods and then asks, "So what's new?" Liz tells her, "Actually, I do have something to tell you. I found out something yesterday. Apparently, Ben has had feelings for me for years." Katie exclaims, "Really? Wow!" "The whole thing is so awkward," Liz says. Katie comforts, "I don't see why. Ben is with Emma now; he must have gotten over you." Liz smiles, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ben then walks over. They all greet him and Ben then takes out a wrapped gift, "Here Liz. After everything you've been through, I thought you might like this." Ben smiles as he gives it to Liz and she awkwardly thanks him. Ben then turns to Katie and takes out another gift, "And, Katie, I got you this too. I'm sorry you were taken away because of me. I should have known you could never do anything like that." Katie takes it with a smile and thanks him. Ben then walks off. Liz shakes her gift and looks concerned, "Oh, no! He does still have feelings for me, this is jewellery!" Katie shakes her gift and looks down too, "Oh, no! This is a bloody book!" A teary Nick is standing on the edge of the bridge and takes out his phone. Liz, standing with Katie, answers her phone and walks off to answer it, "Hello?" After a pause she exclaims, "Nick?" Rena is sitting in the bank. The banker, sitting across from him, asks, "So are you sure that you wish to close your account with us, Mr Abelho?" Rena nods, "Please." "Sure thing. Just sign these," the banker pushes over some paper towards Rena, who begins to sign them. The Banker nods, "I will be right back with your money, sir." "Thank you," Rena smiles, as the banker walks off. Miss Harrison then comes over, "You get it?" "Sure did," Rena smiles. "Great. Today, we leave to where ever we want," she says. Rena looks concerned, "Actually, would you mind if we left tomorrow. I'd like to spend a list night with my Granddad, to say goodbye." "Sure," Miss Harrison smiles. 'Act II' Andrew knocks on Josh's door, the latter answers. "Alright, you got 30 minutes to collect the rest of your crap and then you're out, bro," Josh states. Andrew walks upstairs to the guest bedroom and begins to pack some things into his suitcase as Josh watches from the doorframe. "So where's dad?" Andrew wonders. "That's Bob to you," Josh tells him. Andrew pauses, "Where's Bob?" "Out," Josh states vaguely, "He didn't want to be here for this." "Fair enough," Andrew says, placing away more things. "Did you ever feel guilty? Intruding on my life, on my family, all for some money?" Josh wonders. "Of course I did, but..." Andrew tries. "Go on..." Josh urges. "I was jealous. Broken. I wanted everything you had," Andrew tells him. Josh asks, "And just what is it I had?" "A loving father, money, a proper house, food, electricity, heat! All the things a human being deserves!" Andrew exclaims, grabbing a lamp from the bedside table and throwing it against the wall. Andrew pauses, "It's okay to hate me though. I don't blame you." Josh smirks, "I don't hate you, Andrew, I pity you. You're always going to have a hole in your heart because you don't really care about anything, and I have a horrible feeling that no one's ever really going to care about you... Now you can clean that lamp up, you got 12 minutes." Josh leaves the room and Andrew clenches his fist in anger. Ben, walking down the school hall, goes to meet Joe. They greet each other and Ben smiles, "I'm so glad to see you're back! I tried to visit you but they wouldn't let me see you." "It's alright," Joe tells him, "But I do have something to tell you." "Oh?" Ben asks. "When I was at the clinic, I saw a file... a file about Liz," Joe explains. "What do you mean about Liz?" Ben asks. "I mean that she was once at that clinic," Joe explains. Ben shakes his head, "That's ridiculous." Joe persists, "I saw..." Ben interrupts, "Then you must have seen it wrong!" Joe looks surprised and asks, "Ben, do you still have feelings for Liz?" "No..." Ben tells him, but suddenly Ben looks down as he repeats, this time to himself, "...No." Joe doesn't look convinced. Liz runs down the bridge, where Nick is standing on the edge. "What are you doing, Nick?" she screams. Nick wipes his teary eyes, "Ending it. I thought our love justified what I did. Or, at the very least, it made me strong enough to live with it. But...the worst thing I did was blackmailing you. I used you, Liz...because I was lonely. I've always been so alone, but you gave me happiness that I didn't know existed. I just couldn't bear to lose it! I'm so sorry!" Liz tries to walk closer as she says, "Nick, come down from there! Things can get better!" "How can they? You don't love me anymore," Nick sobs, "Do you?" He looks at Liz, but she doesn't answer, however her eyes say it all. Nick nods and then he turns away from her and jumps. Liz flinches backwards as Nick drops to the road below. Rena is sitting in the house stroking Rocky. Hugo enters the room and Rena stands up, asking, "Granddad, is it alright if my girlfriend comes over tonight?" "Your girlfriend? She speak English?" Hugo asks. Rena looks confused, "Um, yes... So she can come over?" "Sure," Hugo tells him. "I should warn you," Rena says, "She's a little bit older. She's a teacher." "Who's a teacher?" Hugo asks. "The girl I'm seeing. Who is coming over," Rena repeats. "A teacher? Does your girlfriend know?" Hugo asks, muddled. Rena looks flabbergasted; there is then a knock at the door. Rena goes to answer it, and standing is Miss Harrison. They greet each other and kiss, but Hugo looks over concerned. Dr. Sonya is sitting in his office drinking when there is a loud knock on the door, he quickly puts away his bottle of scotch and glasses and goes to answer it. It's Joe. "Hello, Dr, how nice it is to see you again," Joe states sarcastically, strolling into the office. "I see you're out, Joe," Sonya says. "Stating the obvious a bit, don't ya' think?" Joe asks. "What are you... doing here?" Dr. Sonya wonders nervously. "Well, I really shouldn't be in school since, you know, I'm clinically insane and all, but before I get re-acquainted with the rest of my old friends I knew I just had to see you," Joe tells him. "What do you want?" Dr. Sonya wonders. "The truth, Brad. I just wanna hear it straight. I just want you to admit it," Joe begs. "Admit what?" Sonya tries. "Spare me," Joe says, "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you're a pedophile." Dr. Sonya pauses, tearing up, "I never hurt anyone, I swear." "So you're admitting I'm right?" Joe asks, relieved. Dr. Sonya nods, "Yes, Joe. You were right. I am a pedophile but I am not a molester. I have never ever hurt a child." Sonya sobs as Joe nods, "I believe you," he says. Dr. Sonya pauses, "Can you forgive me, Joe? Can you forgive me for what I did to you? How it escalated, I never meant for that to happen, I'm... I'm sorry." "I know you are... but I can't forgive you," Joe states. Dr. Sonya falls to his knees, crying, "Please..." Joe stands over his former therapist and shakes his head before taking his cell phone out of his pocket, "Did you get all that, Brian?" Joe asks. "Yep, and on tape," Brian states from the other line. Joe smiles before hanging up and walking out of the office, closing the door behind him. 'Act III' Miss Harrison is sitting across from Hugo, just the two of them in the room. Hugo looks at her suspiciously and Miss Harrison senses it, she asks coldly, "Would you mind if Rena and I shared a bed this evening?" She smiles smugly at him, hoping her question will irritate him. He replies, playing stupid, "You and who? You and me?" Miss Harrison shakes her head. "Well, that just leaves you and the boy. Why would sharing a bed bother me? I guess that I'd be delighted if you were to abuse my grandson under my own roof. Would you like the master bedroom where I first violated his grandmother? I could sleep in the cold outside, would that suit you?" Hugo asks. Miss Harrison merely smiles back, "It's not vital that we like each other." Rena then exits the bathroom and joins them, "Everything alright?" "Just fine," Miss Harrison smiles. She glances at Hugo, who looks at her, frustrated at her true intentions which Rena is clearly ignorant to. Over at Wiksteria Hospital, Liz is sitting beside Nick, who is lying on a hospital bed. "I'm sorry I scared you," Nick says. Liz nods. She looks at him and asks, "Did you work out what I did? Or did you always know?" Nick tries to resist answering, "Liz..." She interrupts, "Just answer." "I worked it out the night we were star-gazing," he admits. "And it didn't bother you?" she asks. "No, because I love you," he replies. "What we had wasn't love, Nick. We were only together 'cause we needed each other. I needed you because I was alone and troubled after what I did. And you needed me to fill a void," she explains. Nick looks cross, "It was love. It was! ...And that's why you'll never see me again." Liz looks surprised, "What?" "I'll leave you alone," Nick says. Liz stands, "Thank you." Liz walks out the door, leaving a teary Nick lying in the bed. Joe is at home when there's a knock at the door, he answers to the police. "Joe Hadland?" an officer asks. "Yes?" Joe says. "The man you reported to us, Dr. Sonya, we're afraid we can't find him." "You... what?" Joe asks, confused. "He appears to have fled the area, without leaving a trace, too," the officer tells him. "Well, go out there! Look for him! Find him!" Joe exclaims, angrily. "We'll alert you when there are any changes in the case," the officer tells Joe before leaving. Joe walks into his house, upset, and is met by Annie. "What's wrong?" she asks him. "Dr. Sonya... he's gone AWOL," Joe tells her. Annie hugs him, "I'm sorry," she says, "I never should have believed that horrible man... over you. I'm sorry for... getting you sent away." She begins to tear up. "It's okay, mom. I don't blame you," Joe tells her, smiling and hugging his mother. Next day. Ben is walking to school as he meets Joe. "Hey," Joe says, "Got something nice for Emma's birthday?" Ben stops in his tracks, "What?" "Yeah, it was on facebook," Joe explains. Ben's eyes widen. Katie and Liz are sitting as Ben walks over, "Liz, would you mind if we talked?" Liz stutters, "Sure, I'll be right there." Ben smiles. Liz turns to Katie, "Oh, no! You think he's going to tell me?" Katie shrugs, "What will you do?" "I guess I won't give him the chance. I'll speak first, I'll just be direct. I'll tell him I know how he feels about me, but I don't feel that way about him. Emma is my friend and I can't betray her," she says. Katie smiles, "Good luck." Ben is standing, as Liz walks over. He says, Liz, er, I wish there were an easier way to say this, I..." Liz interrupts, " Wait! I have something I'd like to say first. Ben, I have to tell you that..." Liz stops, she looks at him and can't bring herself to say it. She then shivers and Ben says, "Oh, Liz. It's freezing. Here." Ben, in his usual act of chivalry takes off his blazer and puts it over here. Liz looks touched and thanks him, "Oh, thank you. Anyway, Ben, I know that..." She stops again, still unable to finish. Ben suggests, "Why don't I start?" Liz tries to argue, "No..." But Ben looks over to see Emma approaching and persists, "No, I need to say this...." Liz's eyes turn to hope, longing for him to tell her he likes her, "Yes, Ben?" After a pause Ben says, "I need my present back." Liz looks shocked, "You what?" After, Liz walks back to Katie. " So, how did it go? Did you tell him?" Katie asks. Liz replies, " Never got the chance, he went first. It turned out he'd forgot Emma's birthday and just needed my bracelet back to give her." Katie smiles, "You must be so relieved." Liz nods, but her eyes suggest it isn't genuine. She watches Ben give Emma the bracelet and watches sadly as she hugs him. "He said we're not getting a cent?! And you're just gonna take that?!" Val exclaims furiously at Andrew's apartment. "Of- of course not," Andrew promises her. "Oh, so what do you propose we do?" she asks, folding her arms in anger. "Well... I have an idea..." he tries. "An idea?" she asks, sceptically. "Yes," says Andrew, leaving the room but soon returning with a case. "What's inside?" Val curiously asks. Andrew looks from her and to the case before opening it to reveal two pistols accompanied by a couple boxes of ammo. "Guns..." she utters, happily, Andrew smiles and nods. "Tomorrow, we walk into that school, we take a class hostage and we demand that the parents of the kids inside give us everything we deserve. Don't worry, baby, I'm gonna take care of you," he promises her. Val takes a gun and stares at it, stroking her face with it as though it turns her on, "And then..." she starts, "We're gonna kill Josh Miller." Andrew smiles before Val kisses him, their plan in motion, and they begin to make love on the couch. Flash to Joe walking through school and stopping at Dr. Sonya's office, looking saddened. Flash to Rena and Miss Harrison lying together in the former's bed. Miss Harrison looks at Rena sleep and smiles wickedly. Flash to Liz watching Emma walk by, who's wearing the bracelet. Flash to Josh looking at the guest room where Andrew stayed. Flash to Val lying in Andrews arms on his couch as the shot moves over the the case of guns on the coffee table. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes